


What could've been

by mishmewisha



Category: Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, babes, fuckin ted, they wouldve been cute together, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmewisha/pseuds/mishmewisha
Summary: Ted Spankoffski. The office sleazeball. A man with no outlook on life. A man whose entire life is built on the fact that he didn’t go talk to a girl on October 17th, 2004. But what if that scared college boy didn’t get horribly drunk and went to go talk to her? What if they had a life together? What if. . .everything was okay?
Relationships: Jenny (time bastard)/Ted Spanoffski, Ted/Jenny, jenny/ted (the guy who didn't like musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What could've been

October 17th, 2004. A young Ted stands by the bar with a drink in his hand. Bad music rang through the frat house from the speakers in the other room. It was still early in the night. It wasn’t even 8 o’clock yet. Ted was counting on time slowing down. He wanted time to think.

While he sipped on his drink, he was mumbling his plan to himself over and over. Tonight was the big night. He was going to tell Jenny that he loved her. But he had to get it perfect. Otherwise, there was no point in it at all.

“Come on, Spankoffski.” He muttered to himself. “Just work up a little courage and go talk to her. That’s all you have to do. Just walk over there, take her hand, and tell her that you love her. That’s it. Super simple.” He downed the rest of his drink before turning around. He couldn’t risk being drunk during one of the biggest moments of his life. This had to be perfect.

“Alright, Ted. Let’s do this.” He mumbled a few more reassuring words to himself before he finally made his way over to where Jenny sat. Thankfully, she was alone.

Jenny sat in a chair by a window. Her friends had gone off to get drinks a few minutes prior so that just left her there. The light streaming through the window from the dim sunset outside made her red hair appear to glow as her eyes wandered around the room. And then her eyes landed on Ted. Her Teddy. The boy she loved. A soft but large smile spread across her face at the sight. She loved talking to him.

“Hi, Teddy! What brings you around these parts?’

Ted pulled a chair up next to hers and sat down. He was really doing this. “I actually wanted to tell you something, Jenny.” He said, resting a hand on top of one of hers. Doing good.

Jenny tilted her head in curiosity. “Well, what is it?” 

Ted hesitated for just a moment. Should he be doing this? Yes. Yes, he should. 

“I love you.” 

Jenny froze but her expression softened. Of all the things she expected from the night, that wasn’t one of them. She knew how she felt. And she was more than happy to hear that Teddy felt the same.

“I love you, too, Teddy.” She said timidly. She knew in her heart that she loved him but telling him outright in the middle of a college party was a whole different experience. 

Ted grinned wider. He did it. He told her that he loved her. And she loved him back. Before either of them could say anything else, he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a soft and lingering kiss. He just wanted her, and it seemed that he got her.

The next ten years seemed to fly by and suddenly it was their wedding day. They were sharing a kiss that meant they were officially married while all their friends and family cheered for them. It was just as perfect as the first one they shared all those years ago when they first said ‘I love you’ to each other and all the ones they had shared after that. 

Jenny pulled away to look at her new husband. His mustache was clean and trimmed and his tuxedo was perfectly tailored to fit him. He looked nice like this. “I love you, Teddy.” She said softly. It was just a soft moment before they had a big party with all their friends.

“I love you, too, Jenny.” Said Ted. He took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze before turning them both out to the crowd who cheered even louder for the newlyweds. 

They did it. They got married. And they were going to live happily ever after in their little house by the lake. There was no time travel or accidental deaths. At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending! Mostly! Thanks for reading!


End file.
